


New Girl At The Office

by supermariogirl



Series: The Evil Space Trio(T.E.S.T.) [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crush, F/F, Fluff, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Aqua has a new co-worker at her office job.





	New Girl At The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a little late.

Days at the office like these weren’t really that eventful for Aqua. It was mostly eight hours of filing paperwork and writing emails. Awfully boring for most people, but she preferred a calm routine.

The people were decent to say the least. Most were just like her: middle class, neatly dressed, and minded their own business. She didn’t really dislike them, but some of them annoyed her. Especially that Yolanda. That smug little-

None of them really connected with her, though. Maybe it was her additude, or the fact that many believed she was stuck up. She didn’t see herself like that, though. Aqua was simply making sure she was doing the best.

After a few years working here, she had gotten used to the humdrum life and couldn’t ask for anything more. But everything changed one day when a new co-worker arrived.

She knew something was off when a light blonde haired woman she had never seen before was sitting in the cubicle next to her. Wearing a light gray dress and her hair tied up in two buns, she was still placing her things down onto the desk.

Upon seeing Aqua, she politely greeted her in a quiet voice. ”Oh, hello. Are you one of my new co-workers?”

Aqua paused for a second, slightly annoyed but relieved that she wasn’t obnoxiously loud like some of her other co-workers. ”I guess.”

”That’s nice. My name is Whitty.” she explained. ”I’m new here.”

”Good for you.” Aqua didn’t really wanna have to deal with a newbie at the moment.

”I hope we can be great friends.” she smiled.

Aqua cringed at the idea. She didn’t need friends! But this new girl probably wouldn’t leave her alone, and making a scene would probably make her look bad. So she figured she’d have to deal with it. “Great.”

* * *

A couple weeks had passed since Whitty arrived. Almost every morning, she would greet her with a “good morning”, and every evening with a “see you tomorrow”. Most of the time she would ask small questions like where the printer of the bathroom was.

Sometimes, she would try to make small talk. When asked how her weekend went, Aqua replied with a simple “good”.

At one point, she asked her if she was from England. She told her she was, and Whitty told her she always wanted to go there.

Whitty’s presence didn’t really bother her as much as she thought. She was different from the others. It got to a point where Aqua started enjoying her company, much to her dismay. Which started as slightly annoying became a slightly pleasant staple in her daily routine. She wasn’t used to this feeling and it confused her greatly.

She was a lot taller than Aqua, and pretty skinny. If she wasn’t working in an office, Aqua assumed she’d be a ballerina. She looked like she could have been one.

Whitty was also what Aqua called “aesthetically pleasing”. She found herself quietly admiring her appearance from time to time, only to quickly get back to her senses when she realized what she was doing.

She couldn’t really figure out why she was so interested in this person. Maybe if she brushed it aside, the feeling would go away.

* * *

This strategy proved to be useless when another Monday came and Aqua arrived to see Whitty not sitting in her desk like usual. Immediately, she became concerned. Where was she? The entire day, she couldn’t stop wondering.

“Why am I so concerned over this?” she asked herself. “I need to focus on my work and nothing else.”

But she couldn’t stop worrying. She eventually found herself going to the bathroom sink to calm herself down.

What if she got fired? No, her stuff would have been gone. People tend to leave here pretty quickly after termination. What if something bad happened to her? What if-

No. She needed to stop getting herself so worked up over something like this.

She took a deep breath, looked at herself in the mirror, and went back to work. She can do this, she thought.

* * *

Luckily, the next day, Whitty was back in her chair typing on the computer like nothing happened. The surge of relief that shot through Aqua was unbelievable.

“Where were you yesterday?!” Aqua asked, a bit too enthusiastic for her typical behavior.

“Oh, dear.” Whitty replied a bit surprised. “I was sick.”

“Oh.” Was all that Aqua could say. Just sick. Of course she was sick. What else could it have been?

“I didn’t realize you were that concerned.” she told her.

“I wasn’t, I...” Aqua stammered. Oh, shit. “I was just curious.”

“Curious.”

“Yeah...” she looked away in defeat.

The rest of the day went pretty quiet, with neither of them saying much. The whole time, Aqua felt like she had to do something. If she really was so concerned about this woman, maybe she did care.

Maybe she should get to know her more.

At the end of the day, as Whitty was getting ready to leave, Aqua stopped her.

“So I was thinking...” she started. “Maybe... we can get coffee sometime?”

Whitty looked at her a moment. Aqua worried that she had asks for too much. Luckily, she then smiled. “That would be lovely.” 

“Good.”

“By the way, I never got your name.” she revealed.

Aqua felt a bit embarassed upon realizing she never told her. ”Oh, it’s... Aqua.” she told her. “Aqua Marie.”

”It’s a cute name.” she replied. ”Good night!” She grabbed her things and walked away, leaving Aqua standing there.

”Good night... Whitty.”

Perhaps coffee with her would be nice.


End file.
